Sparrowlark
"It is my duty to perform my best, for the Hands of Hassan and for my brothers and sisters...In the name of balance." -- Sparrowlark as Al'Usfur, addressing his Grandmother. Sparrowlark, born Y'ḥez'qel Rozen, (otherwise known as '''Zeke Alexanderson) '''is a former child-assassin turned Millennium City Vigilante. Though much of his past is unknown, he fled his parent-organization, The Hands of Hassan, after years of forced-servitude, eventually finding himself in Millennium City. Now a Vigilante fighting for justice (Albeit lethal and somewhat extreme), 'Lark/Kid fights alongside the Young Champions, recently adopted as the ward of Yvette Seamus, otherwise known as Steel Patriot. Due to a 'Complication' regarding a few murders was born mitted, 'Lark was forced to take on a new identity and persona of 'Kid Justice' to avoid arrest and bide his time. __TOC__ History Zeke was born to Tzivia Rozen and Malcolm Alexanderson sometime in 2002-03. Malcolm was a former Counter-Intelligence officer for a military organization and his mother, Tsivia, was once a member of the Hands of Hassan, having parted ways forcefully with the organization several years before. A few years after Zeke was born, his parents were killed by Yomitzemeret Hassan, a woman claiming to be the boy's grandmother. While the specifics aren't recorded, Hassan manages to steal Zeke away from his home in Australia, taking him to the remote mountainous regions of Israel, where he spent much of the following years being trained as an assassin. Personality Zeke is very intelligent for his age, but with such intelligence, he possesses a sense of vanity and arrogance to match. Somewhat precocious and borderline violent, Zeke has been shown to have a short fuse towards people who mock him or regard him as something 'endearing'. Having suffered to the extreme in an unforgiving world, Zeke's personality had been shaped behind it as a result, leaving him with little morality or remorse when it comes to fighting and even killing people, going as far as to kill without a second thought. However, following his adoption, he had shown signs of reformation and even hesitation in his former personality, though this could just be a ruse to enhance his false identity 'Kid Justice'. Appearance A youth of Thirteen (Allegedly), Zeke is smaller than most children his age. Abilities Zeke is a skilled combatant, proficient in many different martial arts styles and weapon wielding, particularly that of a Sword, staff or bow. With his small stature and light body, he was trained to be a master escape-artist and stealth expert; a trait that was considered to be regarded highly during his training with his hands. However, with speed and stealth, he is lacking in raw strength and defense; a flaw he must make up for in Guile and gadgets. For the most part, Zeke is an experienced killer; a fact he has made known on multiple occasions. Thanks to the training he received, he is capable of resisting pain and torture slightly more than most people, though he is still only human, and therefor subjected to the same weaknesses, if not slightly resistant. Equipment Trivia Gallery